falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chinese jumpsuit
, (dirty) |item name2 =Chinese commando hat |dr2 =1 |hp2 =15 |effects2 =PE +1 |weight2 =1 |value2 =6 |repair2 =Chinese commando hat |variants2 =Hat of the People Winterized Chinese commando hat Chinese General hat |baseid2 = |footer = }} The Chinese jumpsuit and the Chinese commando hat are pieces of clothing in Fallout 3. Characteristics The jumpsuit and ushanka are a military uniform worn by Chinese armed and special forces during the infiltration of the Columbia Commonwealth, as well as other conflicts with the United States, before the Great War. The uniform consists of collared green coveralls with four pockets on the torso, two Chinese flag patches, either a knee strap to keep it tight or a gaiter, and a brown leather shoulder strapped belt and brown leather shoes. Variants (jumpsuit) Chinese jumpsuit The Chinese jumpsuit is worn by Chinese commandos when the Failsafe terminal is activated during the Tranquility Lane quest. It can not be looted from their bodies, as they will merely be rendered unconscious when "killed". Dirty Chinese jumpsuit Its counterpart, the dirty Chinese jumpsuit, can be purchased at Potomac Attire in Rivet City, found in the Taft Tunnel under the Jefferson Memorial, and found on Chinese remnants in Mama Dolce's. One of these can also be gained from a dead Chinese commando in a random encounter. A radio signal from a Chinese radio beacon guides you to the commando's corpse. Unique variants * Winterized Chinese jumpsuit * General Jingwei's uniform Variants (hat) Chinese commando hat Also called the "Ushanka" in Russian, this hat provides the wearer with phenomenal cheek and ear protection, and is often made from animal furs and hides (such as rabbit or sheep). Can be found in: * Taft Tunnels under Jefferson Memorial, near the very hard locked terminal that Doctor Li hacks. It is in the room with all the generators that Enclave soldiers spawn from. The location can be reached via a secret manhole in front of the Citadel after The Waters of Life. * Inside the drainage chamber near broadcast tower KT8. It lies on the floor next to two long dead Chinese remnant spies. * In the Operation: Anchorage add-on, one is located on the sandbag wall encountered on the way to the Chinese Forward Base Delta. It is just before you see the American soldier executing Chinese soldiers. It has unlimited durability. * In the cryo lab in the Mothership Zeta add-on, it is in the southwestern most corner room behind a door that must be activated with a switch. The hat is on a table on your right when you enter the room. * Engineering core of [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]], next to an ammunition box in a northeast hallway leading to a teleportation matrix to the Bridge. Unique variants * Hat of the People (cut content, re-added in The Pitt) * Chinese General hat Behind the scenes It is a modified Zhongshan Suit (named after Sun Yat-Sen, founder of the Chinese Nationalist Party). Mao Zedong has always been associated with this suit in Western press and thus it was incorrectly named after him as the Mao Suit in the English language. Gallery Chinese uniform CA1.jpg|Concept art Chinese uniform CA2.jpg Dirty_Chinese_jumpsuit.png|Dirty Chinese jumpsuit Icon_Chinese_commando_hat.png|Icon image Chinese commando hat Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:China es:Mono chino pl:Kombinezon chińskiego komandosa ru:Китайский комбинезон uk:Китайський комбінезон